tana_mongeaufandomcom-20200213-history
Fangirlish
Fangirlish is a website based on fandoms. They interviewed Tana in 2016. Interview Tana! Thank you so much for doing this interview! We’re very excited and happy to have you on Fangirlish. Over the past year, we’ve watched your youtube channel become huge so I’m sure you’ve experienced a lot in that short amount of time. Recently, you attended Vidcon – what was that experience like for you? Tana Mongeau: My life has truly done a complete 180 since I started my YouTube channel a year ago. I say this every day, but I truly never expected for anything like this to happen so soon. It blows my mind every day that a year ago I just put out my first video. I’m so lucky to have created this amazing family in such a short period of time, and it has taken me so many places I never even dreamed of being. At 18 I’ve accomplished more than I ever dreamed of doing in my whole life and I’m so thankful to my subscribers for doing that for me. Vidcon was insane- I’ve been to a few events like it prior, but I had a lot less subscribers then. To see thousands of people, screaming, for me… was unbelievable. So many people came up to me to thank me for what I’d done for them, moms were kissing my head and thanking me for saving their children’s lives, I met this little girl who was very sick and she told me my videos helped her to forget the pain. This may sound cheesy, but each day I was probably brought to tears 10+ times. I always see tweets thanking me for things like that, but to see it before you in person and the faces of people that I’ve helped was the most humbling, amazing experience. I’m so thankful to God that I’m able to help people with my platform. I really never thought I’d be able to help this many people, and make them laugh. I felt so lucky and Vidcon, it really put an insane perspective on things. I think one of the things that people love about your channel is how real you are in your storytime videos. A lot of Youtubers who do story videos make their titles very clickbaity and then when you watch their video, you find out they were just exaggerating – but you’re different. You actually discover a dead body, get a principal fired and have your money taken by a Disney star to buy cocaine. I think everyone’s main question is, how does crazy stuff like this keep happening to you? TM: I mean I can definitely get a bit clickbaity at times hahaha, but I always try to keep it real. That’s just who I am. I don’t know why crazy sh*t happens to me, I really don’t. My whole life I just always assumed that I’m one of those people who won’t ever lead a normal life- but at this point, I wouldn’t want a normal life. In a weird way (most of) it’s exciting. At least some of it is. But now I truly am thankful all of the crazy shit that has happened to me did, because I was able to tell my story and make a lot of people laugh at my bad luck. You’ve entered the YouTube industry with a very down to earth attitude. You’re very loyal and respectful to your fans and always reminding your viewers of how they’re more to you than just subscribers. Why do you find it important to do that? TM: Because they’re SO much more to me than a number, or a follower, or a dollar sign. They’re my family. They are the reason why ANYTHING I’m doing at this point in life is happening. They created this life for me, they paved the way, and they’re there to support me every step of the way. They’re there for me when I’m sad, or beaming when I’m happy. And I get to be there for them as well. This whole thing is just as much them, as it is me. Because without them, there wouldn’t be me. I owe them the world for the rest of my life, and all I ever want to do is make them happy. I wouldn’t be a damn thing without them. Is there anything exciting coming up for you soon? What are your plans for the future? TM: LOTS. I’m working on everything from touring, to merch, to new series ideas, insane collaborations, this other groundbreaking super top secret idea that I’m curating right now (that I’m dying to talk about but can’t just yet), and obviously just bettering my content overall. And finally, here at Fangirlish, we’re all about embracing the things we love to watch, read and listen to. Are you a part of any fandoms or an avid watcher of anything in particular? TM: Lately I swear to you I’ve been such a Shawn Mendes fan. His voice is incredible. I watch a lot of Andrew Lowe as well- he deserves millions of subscribers, that kid is hilarious. If it came down to belonging to a fandom though, I would have to say my girl Kylie Jenner. I support her to the end hahaha. Thank you so much for the interview! We see bright things in your future and can’t wait to see more of you on our computer screens . Keep doing you girl! (But be careful in those Ubers – we need you alive.) TM: Thank you so much, it’s been a pleasure! I’ll do my best ;)